


bi the way...

by imposterhuman



Series: pepperony drabbles [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL BI PEOPLE ARE VALID, Bad Puns, Biphobia, Bisexual Pepper Potts, Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Pepper Feels, Pepper Needs a Hug, Pepperony - Freeform, Tony Being Tony, Tony has a heart, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Pepper came out as bisexual on a Saturday.





	bi the way...

**Author's Note:**

> tw: past biphobia
> 
> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!
> 
> todays word: bisexual

Pepper came out as bisexual on a Saturday. 

 

She was laying in bed with Tony, who was clinging to her like a half-asleep octopus. There were the remains of glitter paint in his beard from the flags he had painted on his cheeks for Pride and his hand, resting on her own, had rainbow nails. Tony had been out- going on stage and declaring himself to have 83 protons had been one of his nerdier press conferences- since his twenties (Pepper had cursed him for making her deal with the press, but she had been proud of her boss), and every year, he went all out for Pride. Since they had gotten together, Tony invited her to come along every year. She always said no and he was always fine with it.

 

She wasn’t sure why it was bothering her now when it hadn’t in years. She had long since accepted herself (and accepted the fact that she would keep her sexuality a secret, probably forever). She tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that she always got when she hid things from Tony. 

 

Pepper and Tony put a lot of effort into their relationship, and part of that was honestly. They told each other just about everything, good or bad; Pepper could honestly say that she knew more Avengers gossip than she ever thought she’d need to and Tony knew which investors she wanted to disembowel with her heel. It wasn’t a chore to talk to each other, so sharing things was second nature for her. Sometimes, it was like pulling teeth to get Tony to talk about what was bothering him, but he always did. 

 

It was no one’s business but hers, at the end of the day, but for the first time in years, Pepper  _ wanted  _ to tell someone. She just… she couldn't get over the irrational fear that Tony wouldn’t want her anymore if she told him. 

 

After all, everyone she had told had had bad reactions. Her college boyfriend had dumped her on the spot- after asking for a threesome with another girl, like the douchebag that he was. Her parents had told her not to come back home until she got her head on straight. The few friends she had at the time had been confused and had distanced themselves from her.

 

So Pepper had locked that part of herself up, dating only men if she dated at all. Fumbling, drunk kisses with women were all she allowed herself. If she was very drunk, a one night stand that she left as soon as possible. She tried to forget what she was, to hide it away so no one would ever find out.

 

When she became CEO, she promised herself she’d never say anything. It was the nature of the business world to be cutthroat, and investors already hated her for being a woman. They’d never accept a queer woman running one of the top companies in the world (she ignored the insidious part of her that reminded her that they had accepted  _ Tony _ , for all his sex scandals with men and women, as the competent CEO he had been with minimal grumbling). She had quietly created a charity for queer teens, though, and no one had said a word. It was possible that they were all too scared of her killer heels.

 

But now, for the first time in twenty some years, Pepper wanted to say something. She wanted to paint her cheek with a flag and go out with Tony to parades, wanted to talk to the kids that her charity helped because she  _ understood _ . 

 

She closed her eyes and let go of the fear she’d been holding on to like a loved one. She had stood up to gods, aliens, and a pissed off Director of SHIELD without even a flinch. If she could do that, she could come out to the man she loved more than anything else in the world.

 

“Tony,” Pepper took a deep breath and steeled herself. “Tony, wake up.”

 

Tony blinked his eyes sleepily, oblivious to her internal struggle. “What’s up, Pepper pot?” he slurred.

 

“I’m bisexual,” she said quickly.

 

“Guess I’m not all  _ bi  _ myself, then,” he said, not missing a beat. His smile was soft and loving and Pepper felt her heart clench.

 

Until she realized what he said. “Anthony Edward Stark,” she groaned, feeling a hundred times lighter. “What have I said about puns in bed?”

 

“It was a good one,” he defended, kissing her lightly. “Can I get a  _ bi _ -five?”

 

She shoved him off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> all bisexual people are valid, despite who they are currently dating/who they have dated in the past. someone can be bi and be in only hetero relationships or in only gay relationships. a persons bisexuality is determined by (bi) themselves. all bi people are valid and if you disagree you can meet me in the pit.
> 
> lets have an inclusive pride month this year and accept that bi people are a valid part of the lgBt community <3
> 
> comments and kudos make me smile :)


End file.
